The Missed Adventures
by NoteEmmy
Summary: Anzu has been emailing Miho about the gang's adventures.


It was getting late, the sun already having set and the moon sparkling in the midst of a clear night. A set of double doors opened with a happy chime of a bell and the off putting sound of middle-aged males booing and moping for a young woman to stay longer. She waved, flattening the skirt of her maid outfit before telling them she just had to get home. Her shift had ended an hour ago, after all. It was time to go! But she would see them again tomorrow.

Being the most requested and most loved maid in the best maid cafe in all of Japan was tough work, but it was nothing Miho couldn't handle. She thrived on the attention and affection and even though she didn't like the idea of serving others, by the end of each patron's stay she was the one being served. Most people that came in were rich and gaining their admiration was laughably easy. She had everything she could have ever wanted.

When she got home she plopped down hard in her computer chair with an exaggerated sigh, nearly knocking over a picture frame that was carefully propped on her desk. Her hands were quick to calm and right it before she leaned on her elbows, staring sadly at it.

Inside was a pristine gloss photo and Anzu posing for the camera. Most days she missed the group. When she decided to move she had wondered if she'd made a mistake. It hurt worse when she'd decided not to have a long goodbye.

She frowned, picking the object up and caressing it in her hands, fingers carefully tracing the line of Anzu's smile before touching her bright vibrant eyes. She really did miss everyone, especially the other girl. Being famous was nothing compared to the people she used to really be friends with.

The frame was carefully put back in its place, the two young girls smiling back at her as if they were two strangers down the street from her. As loneliness crept in she turned her computer on, going to the one thing that she had found solace in all this time.

Her email was opened and she began scrolling through all the starred letters- all from Anzu. The girl had been kind enough to keep in touch, though sometimes Miho in her more bitter state had wished she wouldn't. All her emails described amazing adventures.

-_Miho, Yuugi got a tape from Pegasus himself but some strange things are happening. His grandfather has fallen ill now and we've been invited to his Duelist Kingdom! …well. Yuugi, anyway. But I think I'm going to sneak aboard so I can help him out. No doubt he'll be able to get through without me!_

The letter was cut short as she clicked on to the next.

-_Duelist Kingdom felt like forever but it's only been a few short days. Yuugi won! Of course. Pegasus seemed cruel at first but I think there's a lot more to him than he shows. I hope he's alright…_

Another click away.

-_Something happened to Kaiba, I don't know if you'd remember him so well. He's much different from when we all used to go to school together. He's in the news a lot though, I'm sure you know. His younger brother came to talk to us about his virtual systems project or something._

She scrolled down.

-_Kaiba is going to start something called Battle City soon. Yuugi seems a little hesitant but really excited. I don't know what to think._

Miho kept on clicking through.

-_I went on a date with Yuugi last night. It was… less than I expected. I can't really explain why. It wouldn't make much sense to you._

-_It feels like it's been a while! Battle City has been over for a little while now. It was such a journey. Everyone involved has grown, I think._

_-We have to find a ride to America and soon!_

_-I can't even begin to start. I can't explain what happened…_

_-I'm going to be getting on a plane to Egypt. I know that sounds exciting but my heart is beating so fast. I feel sick. I don't know if I can do this._

She finally pushed away from the computer, spinning in her chair a little. All those adventures Anzu and the rest seemed to be having. It felt so unfair. Her life was completely uneventful compared to this. And the other school girl hadn't sent an email in forever. Maybe something happened to them.

Her arms laid on the desk, head going down in them as she sighed. How would she even begin to find out if something happened? Emailing Anzu wouldn't solve anything, especially when she hadn't written in so long. Just as another heavy sigh heaved from her lungs, a blip came on her screen. Immediately she perked up. And it was just what she needed to see.

Another letter from Anzu.

Quickly she clicked on it, opening its contents.

_-Miho. Sorry I haven't written. Things are quiet now. We should meet up for coffee sometime. I miss you._

Her head tilted in confusion. That was the shortest email she'd ever gotten from the other. It didn't even have the same tone. When Anzu spoke about danger and adventure and anything in between it always sounded exciting. The other girl always had this amazement in her words no matter the circumstance. But this… it felt so empty. So sad.

She wanted to know what had happened to cause such a thing in her friend. The mere thought that someone could take that fire and happiness away from Anzu made Miho furious. She clicked the reply button so hard she almost broke her mouse.

_-Name the time and the place! I'll be there!_

She needed to hear all about what had happened in Egypt that had caused so long a delay in emails. She wanted to know what had changed her friend so deeply.


End file.
